epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joshuakrasinski/judge doom vs atticus finch
Intro JOSH'S EPIC RAP BATTLES! JUDGE DOOM! VS ATTICUS FINCH BEGIN! JD Doom is back from the grave but this ain't no comic book, so who am i facing let's take a look, i am facing nerdy lawyer sure why not? i have yet to beat a real person. i will defeat with my toon tricks that is for certain, you failed to prove a black man innocent and your movie was just lame, compared to me your more tame. so you shot a rabid big fucking deal, ounce you find a way to kill a toon i will give you an approval seal. so go off like that rabbit i framed and hop along, for i have already beaten you in this rap song, AF well it seems your rapping is bad, even worse then harvey birdman, you give children nightmares so scre you, not even pheonix wright would defend you. you better call sal if you think he will help you win the case, but i bet he wouldn't even like you and he makes alot of mistakes, everyone who watched your movie already had an idea you murdered marvin acme, it was obvious there in black and white just like my movie, all you are is a big wet hen, stop hamming it up and admit you have already met your end, JD if the hanes office i would flip you the bird, or call you an innapropriate word, i was played by christopher you were played by a nobody, i am not afraid to get my hands dirty so this is gonna be bloody, giving people nightmares is what i do call me freddy krueger, nobody watches tv much anymore they rather drive around with uber, i'll drop an avil on your head and saw the rest of you with my chainsaw, then i poke out your eyes and sock your in the jaw, you beating is as dumb as people thinking kevin mcallister from home alone is jigsaw, go back to your house buddy you were never gonna win at all AF seems somebody needs to be taught some manners, sure i lost that case but right now none of that matters, it's a sin to kill a mockingbird but it's a good to kill a villain, so let me tell you right no your about to stop living, i am handy with a gun but i know that's not gonna kill you, i brought dip with me so what are you gonna do? beat you more then harder then boo bradley did to old man jacobs, the worse thing you could do is get me so drunk it make me get the hiccups, your on the on trial doom your guilty as charged, i am turning you in doom your no longer at large? *Judge doom then melts with the dip* JD oh no i'm melting what a cruel fate, atleast my film didn't recieve any hate, the book my movie was based on was much more dark, but i will be back atticus finch my bite is worse then my bark, the sound of my voice will make you piss you pants in fear, but it seems i didn't see my death coming oh dear, my death is coming now it's seems like the end of judge doom, but you haven't seen the last of me this is true, i will be back nerdy man, and i will return with a new plan, Outro WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! JOSH'S *GAVEL BANGS DOWN* EPIC RAP BATTLES! Category:Blog posts